yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Cake Grand Prix
The Cake Grand Prix is a competition held by St. Marie Academy. It is the grandest event in the academy. Middle School Division of the Cake Grand Prix Preliminary round Due to the fact that too many middle school teams entered this year, at the beginning of the exam is a individual section. "The test will be conducted individually, so be sure to get only one numbered ticket per person. There will be four questions in all. Getting just one question wrong will result in a failure. Even if only one person in a group fails, that group will be disqualified in the preliminaries." ~Karashima Sensei, explaining the rules of the preliminary test. Tasting room In this room, there is a piece of pound cake on a plate. The contestants are supposed to eat the cake. They will have to answer questions about it in the following rooms. Ichigo doesn't know this, so she thinks that they are "giving out sweets before a test", and pops the cake into her mouth with her fingers. Butter room In this room, there are three pieces of butter, labeled A, B and C. There is also a tray of toothpicks for the contestants to use to taste the butter. The sign on the table reads "Which was the butter that was used". A is a salted butter. B is unsalted butter. C is fermented unsalted butter, so the flavor is more surely, according to Ichigo. Pound cakes use a lot of butter, so they'll turn salty if salted butter is used. This rules out A, leaving the answer to be either B or C. Ichigo tries to remember how the pound cake in the tasting room tasted, but fails. She stifles a hiccup, and accidentally tastes her fingers, which still have the taste on them. Because the pound cake tasted rich, the answer is C, fermented unsalted butter. Sugar room Here there are three bowls of sugar. From A's grains, Ichigo tells that it is granulated sugar, and C is brown sugar, because of the colour. B, on the other hand, is jouhakutou sugar(a type of moist white sugar used mainly in Japanese cooking). Ichigo is quite sure that Andou used jouhakutou sugar for pound cakes, so that it turns out a little moist. She thinks that B is the right answer. Just before entering the B door, Ichigo remembers Kashino telling her to use lightly-sweetened granulated sugar for cakes using plenty of oil. So she pick A as the right answer. Egg room She enters the egg room, which contains three eggs on a tray. The question is 'Which egg would be good to use? However, don't crack it open' By spinning the eggs, Ichigo finds that A is an boiled egg. C is a rotten egg, because it turns out dark when held up to a light. Therefore, B is the answer. Flour room The last room is the flour room. The contestants should pick the flour that was used. The three types of flour in the bowls are bread flour, all-purpose flour and cake flour. Cake flour is used for sweets because it has the least gluten. Ichigo uses the water provided to knead the flour. A immediately lumped up and is flexible. B is so-so, and C is the softest and is hard to keep together, which makes it the answer. Main Cake Grand Prix Tournament of the Cake Grand Prix World Cake Grand Prix of the Cake Grand Prix Themes *Pound cake *Friendship *Love *Bonds *Elegance *Fruits *Dream *Food wagon *Dress made of chocolate *Bon Bon chocolate *An entrement made of chocolate and plated desert which combines hot and cold sensation. *Batter Gallery Category:Items